Amazing Adventures Through Dreamland
by MJFastlane
Summary: Featuring the roadtrip dreams of Max and Hilary. Contains the Blitzkrieg Boys in Rwanda, Max's sister Rick, incorrect song lyrics, dead shapeshifting animals, Ferraris and Jeeps, geriatrics in campervans, and other such strange dream stuff! DISCONTINUED
1. Hilary in Dreamland and Canada

Hello again! I am updating! Yay! (Even though it should really be for Adventure in Australia or The Monster's Retrospect...*shifty eyes*)

Well, this is inspired by a semi-roadtrip some friends and I went on the past few days. And it was actually for a school thing, the school just wouldn't provide transport so we had to get ourself down there.

**Warnings:** It's random, weird, strange, and probably somewhat nonsensical...as dreams (and my writings) are...and a one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** No, Beyblade does not belong to me. Unfortunately, while in Dubbo I could not buy the rights to the series. Pooey. Nor do I own any of Flo Rida's songs.

* * *

Hilary sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car, watching out the window as Ray took them for a drive in his Ferrari. Trees flashed by quickly when she looked out the side window, making her believe they were speeding, but looking out the windscreen made her feel as if they were crawling.

"Tyson, if you start playing 'Corners' one more time I swear I'll throw you out of the car," Kai threatened irritably from his position between Max and the World Champion. Hilary wondered idly why Kai had agreed to sit in the back of the car; ordinarily, the phoenix blader would insist on the front seat and she'd be stuck in the back with the other two.

Actually, while she was wondering, why was Ray driving? Didn't he live in a really remote Chinese village that had nothing in the way of technology? So where on Earth had he got his licence? Okay, well maybe there were lots of places he could get it, but it still didn't make sense why Ray was driving. Or why the hell he was driving an expensive Ferrari.

"Oh, I love this song!" Max squealed. "Turn it up please, Hils!" She did as bid, wincing as the strains of 'You Spin My Head Right Round' by Flo Rida filled the enclosed space. "You spin my car right round, right round, when you do donuts, when you do donuts. You spin my car right round when you do donuts round the tree, round the tree!"

"Those aren't the words," Hilary scolded absently, still scowling at the detestable music. "Where on Earth did you come up with those lyrics?"

"Road trip with Michael, Eddy and Rick five years ago!" Max said brightly.

"Max, none of you could drive five years ago," she pointed out. "Did you even know Rick then?"

"Of course!" the blond boy said defensively. "He's my sister!"

"That makes no sense," Hilary began, but before she could finish, the car jerked around, and everyone was thrown around, protected from injury only by their racing harnesses. "Why are we wearing racing harnesses?" She demanded, earlier thought forgotten.

"It's a Ferrari," Kai said patiently, in the type of voice one would reserve for explaining something simple to someone extremely slow. "Why would you think?"

"Sorry," Ray called. "I didn't see the speed bump."

"We're on a highway," Hilary said slowly. "How can there be a speed bump? Are you sure it wasn't a pot hole?"

"It was a speed bump," Ray said angrily. "What, don't you like my driving?"

"I didn't say that," Hilary muttered defensively. She turned to look out the window again, only to see a decapitated kangaroo lying on the side of the road. "Wait, where are we?"

"We're in Canada," Tyson replied. "Where have you been the past five days?"

"But there was a kangaroo on the side of the road!"

"No, that was a baby tiger," Max said assertively. "We hit one on our road trip too."

"Oh no!" Ray cried. "I didn't hit a tiger! Please tell me I didn't!"

"You didn't," Hilary said reassuringly. "It was a kangaroo, and it was already dead."

"There are no kangaroos in Canada," Kai said, giving Hilary a doubtful look. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What? You think I'm on drugs?"

"See! She admitted it!" Tyson said cheerfully. "It's alright to admit you have a problem, Hilary."

"The only problem I have is you!" the brunette fumed, all strangeness forgotten in light of Tyson being, well, Tyson. Fortunately for Tyson, the Ferrari's racing harness restrained the angry girl from trying to strangle the hapless World Champion.

"Ooh, look, a shark!" Max exclaimed, pointing at the massive lake that they were somehow driving over, even though it hadn't been there five second ago. True to his word, a massive Great White jumped from the lake next to the bridge they were on, much like a dolphin breaking water.

"Sharks don't do that. And they don't live in fresh water – at least not Great Whites," Hilary said firmly. "Why am I on a road trip with you guys, anyway?"

"Oh, this isn't a road trip," Kai said condescendingly. "Ray's just giving me a lift to Tala's place."

"Through Canada?"

"Duh," Tyson said. "How else do you get to Rwanda?"

"But doesn't Tala live in Russia?" Hilary was, by this point, thoroughly confused. Nothing made sense, and everyone bar her was acting extremely illogically, accepting everything strange they'd seen as if it were fact. Sure, she could believe it of Tyson, and even Max at times, but Ray and Kai were renowned for being sensible, level-headed people, and she found it hard to believe they were acting the way they were.

"That's what I said," Tyson said, giving Hilary a strange look.

"We can't get to Russia – or Rwanda for that matter – by car from Canada." Hilary indicated a map that had somehow appeared in Kai's lap. "See?"

"Everyone knows that map is wrong," Tyson said dismissively. "I mean, come on Hils, the world is flat, for heaven's sake. How could that map be right?"

"What the hell?" Hilary looked around, bewildered beyond belief at what was happening. Without warning though, the Ferrari, Ray, Tyson, Kai, Max, and 'Canada' dissolved into nothingness, and she was overwhelmed by darkness.

* * *

Hilary awoke to bright sunlight streaming between the blinds, and a mass of bodies wrapped in sleeping bags. Well, there were really only six bodies, including hers, but who was counting? She climbed awkwardly out of the cocoon she'd somehow made in her sleep last night and tiptoed out of the room, being exceedingly careful not to wake anyone. The party last night hadn't ended until after two, so everyone would desperately need sleep – unless they had a dream like hers.

As she entered the kitchen, she was only mildly surprised to find Kai already up and about, a cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of him as he read the day's newspaper.

"Good morning," she said wearily, flopping into the seat.

"Hn. Why are you up?" He peered over the newspaper at the obviously exhausted girl expectantly.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Hilary said. "Ray was driving a Ferrari, and we were road-tripping through Canada to get you to Russia to see Tala, except Tyson kept calling it Rwanda, the world was flat, there was a kangaroo that morphed into a tiger dead on the side of the road, a Great White shark in a lake, racing harnesses, Tyson playing 'corners', Max singing made up lyrics to some random song, and somehow Rick was apparently Max's sister."

Kai stared at her blankly for several minutes, before folding the newspaper and placing it carefully on the table. "Hilary," he began, before shaking his head like an indulgent old man. "Hilary," he said again. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"But I didn't drink," she said slowly. "Wait, what? There was alcohol? Kai! You idiot! We're all underage!" she shrieked, before grabbing the newspaper and rolling it up. Kai took the distraction provided by the newspaper to dash outside, though it didn't deter Hilary from chasing him.

Bryan turned to Ian, who was beside him, staring wide-eyed at the sight through the blinds in the boy's area. "Don't you dare tell her it was us who brought the alcohol."

* * *

Well, if you read this far, congratulations! Now, if you would be so kind as to review, I can shower you with confetti or something else celebratory in nature.


	2. Max in Dreamland and Timbuktu

It wasn't going to be continued, but glitteredvixen06 requested I elaborate on Max's roadtrip, so here it is. For anyone who gets confused easily, his dream was the night before Hilary's, then he told her what happened, and she somehow incorporated it into her dream that night.

**Warnings:** It's random, weird, strange, and probably somewhat nonsensical...as dreams (and my writings) are...and no longer a oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Beyblade. Or songs by Flo Rida. Especially not the ones in which T-Pain features.

* * *

Max squirmed excitedly in the back seat of the Jeep, beaming around the crowded vehicle. Even with only four people on this...trip...it still managed to be incredibly crowded, as one would expect of a road trip with four adolescent males.

"I can't believe your mum let you come, Maxie-boy," Michael called from the front passenger seat. He'd lost a game of rock-paper-scissors with Rick, and so the platinum-haired boy was driving, and Michael was forced to play navigator or 'deer-spotter' as Eddy had put it.

"Me either," Max beamed. "So, where are we going?"

"Timbuktu," Rick said, as he overtook a pair of geriatrics going several miles below the speed limit.

"Where's Timbuktu?" Eddy asked as he munched on a packet of chips. "Like, are we gonna have to stop in some crappy dead-beat motel to get there?"

"Eh," Rick shrugged. "Who cares? We're road-tripping!"

"Road trip!" Michael whooped, Eddy joining in. Max joined in too, only to get frowned at. "You killed it," Michael frowned, shaking his head. "You killed it."

"Ooh, look, a dead deer!" Max squealed, pointing out the window.

"Sorry Max, that's only a raccoon," Eddy said.

"No way, it's definitely a jackal," Michael argued.

"Are there even jackals in America?" Rick asked. "I thought we had dingoes."

"Nope, they belong to Samoans," Max explained. "And sphinxes come from Peru!"

"Awesome! We should go to Peru!" Eddy declared.

"I'll put it on the list," Michael replied, pulling a clipboard and pen out of the glove box. "Is there anywhere else we wanna go while I've got this thing out?"

"I always wanted to go visit the Blitzkrieg Boys," Max said mournfully. "In Rwanda."

"I thought they lived in Rhode Island," Rick replied doubtfully. "Believe me Max, I'm your older sister, I ought to know."

"Nope, it's definitely Rwanda!" Max disagreed, shaking his head energetically at his 'older sister'.

"Okay," Michael scribbled on the clipboard for a moment. "We're going to Timbuktu, Peru and Rwanda. Anywhere else?"

"Disneyland!" the other three chorused.

"Alright, we're going to England too." Michael glanced around a little longer, but no one said anything for several minutes, so he packed the pen and clipboard away back in the glove box. "Oh damn, this is a shitty song," he growled, as 'Low' began to play.

"I know! Let's make up better lyrics!" Eddy volunteered. "How about – he had them blue jeans on, and the cowboy hat with the feather?"

"Okay," Rick said doubtfully. "It's better than 'apple-bottom jeans' at least."

"Oh, rewind," Max called. "I've got a good next bit!" Michael dutifully started the song again, on the iPod they'd stolen from Emily, along with the doodad that hooked it up to the Jeep's cigarette lighter to let it play over the stereo system. "What do we have so far?"

"He had them blue jeans on, and the cowboy hat with the feather," Eddy sang dutifully.

"All the bar was looking over hither," Max chimed in.

"Yes!" The two sitting in the backseat shared a high-five, and they air-fived Michael, even as Rick overtook a campervan, again driven by a geriatric.

"Damn geriatrics," he growled. "Why do they even drive?"

"Alright, so we've got 'he had them blue jeans on, and the cowboy hat with the feather. All the bar was looking over hither'," Michael repeated. "So what can the next line be?"

"He hit the bar, next thing you know, he was doing shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots..." Rick said it in a monotone, which had the whole Jeep cracking up in laughter for a good five minutes.

"Yeah, that wasn't even funny," Eddy said when they'd recovered. "Now, we need the second bit."

"Let's sing the first bit first," Michael suggested.

"He had them blue jeans on, and the cowboy hat with the feather. All the bar was looking over hither. He hit the bar, next thing you know, he was doing shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots." They all sang together, and with the windows down on their Jeep, several passing drivers gave them strange looks as they passed the four boys.

"She had them baggy judo pants, and the wooden sandal shoes," Rick continued in his monotone.

"Yes!" Another round of high-fiving and air-fiving ensued, even Rick joining in until he nearly wiped out a young couple at a roadside picnic spot.

"Okay, back to the song," Michael stated firmly. "Before we become another statistic."

"She was spewing all over the dudes," Eddy sang.

"She had them baggy judo pants and the wooden sandal shoes, she was spewing all over the dudes," Max intoned quickly. "She hit the floor, next thing you know, she was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital," he continued.

"Awesome," Rick said. "Now sing it back with the music." Michael reset Emily's iPod, and the song began again. "Yeehaw," he began, in time with the "Let me talk to 'em."

"He had them blue jeans on, and the cowboy hat with the feather. All the bar was looking over hither. He hit the bar, next thing you know, he was doing shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots. She had them baggy judo pants and the wooden sandal shoes; she was spewing all over the dudes. She hit the floor, next thing you know, she was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital."

"We are awesome!" Michael declared. "And none of us have bird 'flu!"

"You killed it," Eddy declared. "The bird 'flu killed it."

"The bird 'flu kills everyone," Max said knowledgeably.

Michael and Eddy looked at each other for a moment, before chorusing, "He killed it."

* * *

Max woke up extremely tired for some strange reason. He stared around the room he was sharing with all the other male world-class bladers, which was mostly empty. Checking the clock, he found it was almost ten in the morning. The only people still in bed were the extremely lazy such as Tyson, or those who stayed up extremely late, like Kevin and Ian. After stretching thoroughly, Max climbed out of his sleeping bag and walked into the kitchen, where Hilary was sitting on the steps leading to outside. "Hey Maxie," she said cheerfully, as he moved to sit next to her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not good," he admitted. "I had the strangest dream."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"I was on a road trip with Michael, Eddy and Rick. Rick was somehow my older sister, and there was a dead deer that became a racoon or a jackal, I'm not sure which. Then we were going to visit Timbuktu, the Blitz Boys in Rwanda, Peru where the sphinxes live and Disneyland in England. And we kept getting stuck behind geriatrics, Rick nearly killed a pair of newly-weds, we made up new lyrics to 'Low', Michael had an obsession with clipboards and glove boxes, and no one had bird 'flu."

"Okay," Hilary said, giving him an odd look.

"Oh, and we stole Emily's iPod."

"Max, you have some strange dreams. This one is even weirder than the one about mustard heaven," the brunette girl said, shaking with laughter.

"I like mustard," Max said defensively. "And bird 'flu could become an epidemic. It's a valid concern!"

"Oh Maxie," Hilary said indulgently, slightly breathless from laughing. "You're an idiot."

* * *

The next day when Hilary told everyone about her extremely strange dream, in which 'Ray was driving a Ferrari, and we were road-tripping through Canada to get you to Russia to see Tala, except Tyson kept calling it Rwanda, the world was flat, there was a kangaroo that morphed into a tiger dead on the side of the road, a Great White shark in a lake, racing harnesses, Tyson playing 'corners', Max singing made up lyrics to some random song, and somehow Rick was apparently Max's sister,' as she explained to a very confused and unfortunate Kai, Max was extremely amused, though no one else understood the reason why.

"What are you laughing about, Max?" asked a very confused Emily that afternoon.

"Oh, nothing," Max said airily. "Just thinking about a dream."

* * *

For the curious, the lyrics made up for 'Low' were ripped off ones some friends and I made while on a trip to Dubbo. Ours were more 'Aussie-fyed' though.

So, please tell me what you thought? Good, bad, or completely crazy? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
